The present invention relates to appliance drawer constructions, and particularly to constructions of additive dispenser drawers used in washing appliances, such as automated laundry washing machines.
Automated washing machines (such as laundry washing machines) often include mechanisms for dispensing additives into a washing chamber (e.g., a drum of a laundry washing machine). Such dispenser drawers typically contain receptacles for holding and dispensing different additives, which can include detergents, whiteners, fabric softeners, scents, rinse aids, etc. Typically, a user fills a dispenser chamber with one or more additives. At selected times during a wash cycle, water is then automatically introduced into the dispenser chamber and mixes with the additive. The water/additive mixture then flows out of the dispenser drawer and into a separate washing chamber, e.g., drum.
An example of a drawer-style additive dispenser is illustrated and described in commonly-owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0011089 (titled “Washing Aid Dispenser and Washing Machine Comprising Said Dispenser”). Access to the drawer by the user is obtained by withdrawing the drawer from an associated dispenser housing provided within the appliance cabinet. Typically, the drawer slides in and out of the dispenser housing along guideways provided on opposite sides of drawer, and on corresponding sides of the cavity that receives the drawer. The drawer is retracted manually, and no separate latching mechanism is generally provided, since the friction between the mating surfaces of the drawer and the dispenser housing, along with the generally horizontal orientation of the guideways (in the typical level appliance installation), are sufficient to retain the drawer in the desired extended or retracted position.
PGP US 2006/0162392 discloses a dispenser additives drawer with frictional slide glides, and also having a stopper and elastic slot that serve to releasably hold the drawer in its fully inserted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,911 discloses a childproof lock/latch mechanism in a washer additives dispenser drawer.
Apart from laundry additive dispenser drawers, other mechanisms are known which cause release of a drawer, or opening of a door. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,871 (push-button of glove box releases a latch, which allows a spring to bias the closure lid open); U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,074 (push-push ashtray drawer with spring to bias drawer to extended position); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,721 (push-button released door of microwave range).
In a modern trend, laundry appliances are taking on a more prominent stylistic role in the home. Along with this, greater emphasis is being placed on convenience, user friendliness and the “look and feel” of laundry appliances. An additive dispenser drawer that operates more smoothly and easily than the existing dispenser drawers would be a significant improvement in this regard.